I'm No one Without You
by Christene Cullen
Summary: A collection of one shots that explore the different pairings I love. First chapter 11 x River! please read and review!


A/N: Oh, goodness... This is my first Doctor fic going up here and I'm nervous. It's just a bunch of fluff, really, but if you left me reviews I would love you forever! This is going to be a collection of one shots, though, I have a few ideas lined up and I should be posting more of them soon! Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Handcuffs. Why is it always handcuffs, River?" The Doctor sighed and shook his head as he held his sonic screwdriver against the lock of River's handcuffs, which promptly popped off and into his hands. A red light flickered twice before the Doctor snapped the cuffs shut again, causing the red light embedded in the metal to flash back into a steady green. River was rubbing her wrists and smirking at him, giving him that look that meant she was very obviously up to no good. Getting the TARDIS into Stormcage hadn't been an easy task, what with all of the security systems they had to keep things that were inside from getting out, but he'd finally managed. After all, there wasn't a thing in the universe that could keep out his beloved TARDIS, and especially not when he was trying to get to his wife on their wedding night. Leaving her locked up in Stormcage on their first night as a married couple seemed wrong on quite a few levels, so tonight of nights was definitely not a good time to try and keep out the crazy doctor and his blue box.<p>

"Ah, spoilers, Sweetie," she said with her usual knowing smirk. River didn't even think twice as she snatched the handcuffs from his hands and dropped them into her pocket. Her eyebrows arched as she pulled the Doctor by his lapel towards the TARDIS, which was parked right outside of her cell, though as soon as she stepped foot over the threshold, a rather loud alarm sounded through the building. A small chuckle escaped the blonde's lips, for now it was her turn to be dragged by her wrist into the TARDIS. As the guards rounded the corner of the corridor, River bid them one last farewell, waving daintily in a teasing manner towards the swarm of men before the Doctor gave her arm one final tug. The force behind his pull brought her all the way into the TARDIS, and River continued chuckling as she followed the Doctor up onto the console platform. He'd started pressing buttons, and River just stood back, watching for a moment before placing a quick kiss against his cheek and closing the distance between them.

They were so close, merely centimeters away. River took his hands in hers now that he was done touching buttons on the TARDIS, and the faintest of smiles traced over her lips, lighting her features. The Doctor's fingers came up to brush some dirt from her cheek, and for a moment, everything was still. The Doctor always knew he was destined to fall in love with River, but to feel it actually happening… well that was a different story. It felt as if he'd swallowed a bit too many gulps of soda and the carbonation was trying to creep back up his stomach and into his esophagus. The sheer closeness of their bodies caused the doctor's cheeks to blush ever so slightly, and as River leaned in to finally close the gap, the Doctor stepped back and twirled away, doing a complete 360 and stopping in front of a yellow lever. Immediately he flipped the knob up and pressed a few more buttons, causing the TARDIS to jolt a bit and then steady out once again. The sudden bump didn't faze either of them, and River was approaching him again.

How long had it been since he'd last been with a woman? Sure, there had been Rose, but Rose had been different. The most he'd ever really shared with Rose were a few chaste kisses, and that had been that. River was looking at him with a new kind of passion in her expression, one the Doctor had seen before, and one that scared him quite a bit. As she moved closer he stepped over once again, causing an exasperated sigh to leave River's lips. "I guess I will just have to use these…" The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS control panel and immediately he smirked. River had pulled the handcuffs out of her pocket and was dangling them inches from his face, her own expression mimicking his. The Doctor made a move to take them from her, but River ducked out of his way. She rolled her eyes as the Doctor turned to face her and took his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket, ignoring his protests as she soniced the handcuffs back open and then replaced the screwdriver. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" She teased him as she stepped in towards him again, closing the gap and watching him squirm slightly. For a man who was nine hundred and something years old, he really was rather naïve at times.

River took a few more steps closer, finally closing the distance between him and the control panel railing. The expression that was on his face could only be described as one of worry, for his brow was furrowed and a slight frown tugged down on his lips. Or maybe it was disapproval? River didn't really care. "I thought I would take you to – to the planet of, of Asgard. Beautiful there, I hear they are having nice weather," The Doctor babbled as he rather awkwardly placed his hands on River's hips and held her only a few inches from him, making a point of maintaining a distance between the two. He wasn't sure what scared him more: that hunger that was now present in River's eye, or the fact that she expected things of him that he wasn't sure he could give to her. The Doctor inhaled deeply and River pressed against him, a rather seductive smile crossing her lips now.

"Hmm, I had a different idea, actually," River told him. He was bracing against her, but she wasn't going to let him slither away from her, not tonight. "You just need to relax," River whispered softly. She caught him by the lapels of his jacket, holding him in place as she finally pressed a kiss against his lips. At first he was stiff, as if unsure if this was ok. The first time they had kissed she'd instigated it as well, and it had been awkward. The second kiss had been short and sweet, and then he'd almost died, so he really didn't count that. And the third and most recent had been a kiss to save the universe. The Doctor didn't do romance, not usually. For a few seconds, The Doctor continued to brace back against the rail. Finally, though, he exhaled through his nose and let his arms wrap around River's thin waist. It was as if they were melting into each other, and for once the Doctor relaxed and deepened the kiss. As if she had been waiting for this, River grabbed his hands and forced them behind him. Almost simultaneously, the handcuffs were clipped and locked around his wrists, binding not only both of his hands together, but also binding him to the railing of the control panel. She pulled her lips away from his and smirked as the Doctor stared at her in disbelief and tugged, testing out the handcuffs. "They're rather strong," she told him with a wink as she stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest and inspecting her work.

The Doctor was still tugging at his handcuffs, but it was half-hearted now. He knew there was no way he could escape, and that he was at the mercy of River Song until she decided she'd tortured him enough. Well, it wasn't exactly torture. The Doctor was unsure if his stomach was tightening in anticipation of what was going to happen, or out of being uncomfortable and nervous, and feeling slightly awkward. He thought it was safe to say it was a mix of both. "I've always wondered what it would be like to tie you up," She teased him as she tapped her cheek with her finger and popped her hip. "It's fun to watch you squirm," she added thoughtfully, a coy grin curling over her lips. River took a few steps closer now, watching as the Doctor gulped and tugged one final time at the handcuffs.

"If your mother knew about this –" The Doctor started, his mind momentarily flashing back to Amy Pond. He could just see the fire burning in the Scot's eyes, feel the anger radiating off of her as she discovered the truth about was about to go down between her best friend and daughter…

"Well, sweetie, it's a good thing she doesn't know," River chuckled. It was a smooth sound, almost like a purring. The Doctor found he quite liked the noise, and stared for a moment as River stripped off her jacket and deposited it on the rolling chair a few feet away. She was dressed in the standard Stormcage uniform, one that he'd seen, or would see, quite a few times, but ironically did more than enough for her figure. He'd always thought River to be a marvelous woman, and this situation wasn't helping much. The Doctor wasn't much one for giving in to his physical needs; he was a very patient man, one who had more self-control than he knew what to do with. But maybe he deserved a good romp in the hay, as they said. She was his wife, after all. There was nothing wrong with wanting one's wife, even if the ceremony had been conducted in a different dimension that never really existed.

She was approaching him now, her eyes calculating. He knew River, and that meant this would probably be a long, painful process of teasing until she got what she wanted, and in this case it was probably the satisfaction of bringing him to a point where he might as well have been on his knees begging for her. It was what he deserved, with the way he was playing hard to get, and two could easily play at this game. A small smile parted the Doctor's lips as she leaned into him, smelling faintly floral. How that was possible with her locked up in a cell he wasn't sure; maybe it was just her natural scent. Whatever it was drew him in, and as her fingers toyed with his bowtie, slowly untying it, he let out a small harrumph of protest. Immediately she looked up at him with an eyebrow cocked, and he shrugged. "Bowties are cool," he informed her, which got a roll of the eyes, as he expected. She finally removed the bowtie from around his neck and undid a few of the buttons, exposing his pale skin. Her fingers started at his cheek, touching the smooth skin there, and then trailed down his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine. The Doctor buried his head into her hair, then, inhaling her scent, and pressed a soft kiss right at the crown of her head. A very sentimental if not slightly innocent gesture, one that brought the woman's hand around his back to quickly sonic the handcuffs off of him.

River let the handcuffs fall to the floor with a dull, metallic clank. She needed him to hold her, reassure her that he was really, genuinely there. Once he was free the Doctor stripped off his tweed jacket before immediately gathering River up in his arms and pressing a rather hungry, passionate kiss against her lips. He couldn't help himself as his hands cupped her cheeks, then glided down her body, taking in the soft curves before pulling her in even closer. This new, raging desire was unexpected and took the Doctor off guard. Her hands were feverishly working at the buttons on his shirt while his own found the hem of her gown. They parted only for a moment, to extract a garment from off of each other, and in less than a seconds time they were one again, his lips working feverishly against hers. She was pressed against the control panel, one hand carefully splayed to keep herself from pressing any buttons, and it was as if he couldn't touch enough of her. His hands roamed, feeling each angle of her body, taking all of River in. This brought things to a whole new level, one he wasn't completely unhappy with, if he was being honest. But it wasn't enough, and the both of them knew that. The Doctor pulled away once more, and she traced a line of kisses down his neck to his chest, which brought a slight moan of delight from his lips. Her lips against his skin were a new sensation, one he found he was rather fond of. As her fingers struggled with his belt and trousers, He ran a hand through her curls, smirking before kissing her forehead, which was slightly furrowed in concentration. "So, miss Song… how about those handcuffs?"


End file.
